The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Life events such as weddings, baptisms, bah mitzvah's and funerals, for example, are often memorialized with commemorative items such as photographs and documents marking the occasion. In many instances, these items are placed within protective enclosures such as picture frames or photo albums, for example, and are only viewed from time to time. In some cultures, it is customary to light and display candles in remembrance of loved ones, or to mark special occasions.
With this in mind, it would be beneficial to provide a memorial candle holder device which can function to display and highlight commemorative items while providing a stable platform for a candle or other such illuminated object.